Every New Moon
by YusukiShredder
Summary: Zura dissappears, Hiei goes to find her and ends up getting attacked by a horrid creature. Then he find out the creature IS Zura. She's in pain and only one thing can help her through this night... and Hiei's the key. Unrelated to my other story


**A/N: HELLO! I have decided to make a one-shot:3 Seeing as I only like Zura X Hiei pairings (Heh, heh, my own creation) I am making one for them! Remember, this one-shot is completely unrelated to my story, The Untold Character and Fluff of Yu Yu Hakusho!**

**I do not own YYH… I don't even own my house! T-T**

Hiei stood in a clearing. He was trying to follow a certain wolf demon's sent.

She had run off last night, and the sun was setting now. She had been screaming something, but it was impossible to tell quite what.

The Yu Yu gang had set off to find her, and Hiei, though he would rather cut off his hands than admit it, was getting worried. She had been missing for a while, and her scent was very faint, with a touch of blood. Hiei leaped into the trees.

He heard a growl. He stopped. It was a low growl, not exactly threatening but like a desperate warning. Hiei dropped to the ground and covered his nose, which had just met with the horrid stench of wet dog and old blood.

His blood red eyes swept over the trees. There wasn't anyone there that he could see, but he could smell, sense, and hear them. It was a horrid creature, whatever it was.

Something shot out at him.

Hiei, being the master at speed that he was, jumped out of the way just in time. He stood on the branch of a tall tree, searching the forest with his eyes again. He knew that whatever was there was very tired, and wild because of it.

He whipped out his katana. Hiei dropped to the ground again, landing in a crouching position. He fingered his blade impatiently. He wanted something to kill to take out his worry on.

Wait. Worry? What worry? He wasn't worried. Right?

He heard the thing growl, then whimper. He turned around and saw two dark eyes staring at him from behind the bush. It whimpered again, this time tears filling its eyes.

Hiei looked at it curiously. Suddenly, an eerie yellow slipped its way across the creature's eyes. It shot out again, but this time its prey was ready. The creature's teeth clashed with his katana.

Hiei suppressed a gasp at what his katana was holding at bay. Zura.

Her hair was out of her normal braid. Her fangs were long, sharp, and blood covered. Her wolf ears were pinned to the back of her head as she growled. Her normally dark brown eyes were a fierce and eerie yellow that shown dangerously in the dimming sunlight.

She had fur on her face and thousands of cuts adorned her skin. Blood dripped from the cuts as she bit down hard on his katana, trying to keep it at bay.

Why was Zura like this? Hiei wondered. She was wild like she had completely given into her instincts. Hiei wrinkled his nose at being this close, she really smelled horrible.

Suddenly her eyes flickered to brown. Her eyes filled with tears, though they both knew those tears would never be let out. That was Zura. That was Hiei's Zura.

Her ears poked up from the back of her head, and then drooped. Her tail laid limply on the ground as she stopped biting down on his katana. She jumped into the bushes, whimpering pathetically.

"Zura…" Hiei's voice was above a whisper, "Why are you… like this?"

He heard her choke back a sob, "New moons… are hard on us original wolf demons. The moon goddess made us… so the new moon… is very painful. I'm sorry."

Hiei quirked an eyebrow, "For what, onna?"

He heard her force a chuckle, "For you having to see me like this. You must be disgusted. I don't blame you."

"Hn. Baka." He said.

"I may be a baka, but I'm your baka." He heard her say playfully, yet with a trace of worry behind it, "… Right?" She spoke in barely a whisper.

Hiei walked into the bushes. He towered above her even more than usual. She looked so pathetic, pitiful, weak, dirty--his. Yes, she was his. That little curled heap of woman and wolf was his. Zura was his.

He kneeled down next to her, emotionless mask still plastered across his face, though desperately so. He saw hope flicker in her eyes. She wanted to know the answer to her question, but she was afraid to know as well.

This one night could change everything. This night was one that brought her pain and tore her in between her demon form and her human from. This night was unbearable, but it would not be so anymore, if only that fire demon would say the right answer.

This night would be bearable, if she could hear that one blessed word come from his lips. Yes. That's all she asked for. That one word. Yes.

Hiei was confused. This creature that was curled before him was weak, pathetic, uncivilized, dirty, vulnerable, beautiful, sweet, elegant in her own way… his. Yes, she was his. Hiei knew it. He wouldn't let anyone say other wise, so why was it so hard to actually say it?

Zura was beginning to fret. Not only had he said nothing yet, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep her human form in charge. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to relax under Hiei's gaze.

"Baka onna." She heard him say softly before her lips were covered with something warm.

Hiei was kissing her. It was soft and fleeting. In fact it was dangerously short. Hiei pulled back with a smirk on his face at Zura's receding fur, "Do you even have to ask?"

**A/N:**

**HERE YA GO!!! mutters: finally **

**So? How was it? This is the first time I've tried a one shot so… FORGIVE ME… if you don't like it. BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! Flames are accepted, but extremely unwanted. Is it too short? –Looks at it- I think it may be a little short. I don't know. I made it up on the spot. Oh wells.**

**Inner me/ reluctant J: READ AND REVIEW!!!**


End file.
